Wellspring of Wisdom
by AuthorSwimmerPoet
Summary: Inspired by me finding out about the existence of Gosick Red and Gosick Blue, Kujo and Victorique travel to America! (I haven't read either of them, so this will probably all just count as AU)
1. Chapter 1

**So I just found out that there is a continuation to the Gosick Light Novels (Gosick Red and Gosick Blue) wherein Kujo and Victorique travel to New York to work as a private detective and journalist. I haven't been able to read any of them yet, but I was so excited about finding this out that I couldn't help but publish a new Gosick piece. Since the anime seems to end with them in Japan with Kujo's sister, I thought it made the most sense that their arrival in America would be through the west.**

* * *

"You can see America, Victorique!" Kujo pointed and waved excitedly at the faint outline of a landmass on the horizon.

Victorique sniffed disinterestedly. "We still have much further to go than that Kujo. There's no need to be so excited."

Kujo sighed, his excitement deflating in an instant. He'd forgotten that they were travelling all the way to New York. It had been almost a spur of the moment decision to even come to America, but Victorique had been insistent that if they did they would live in New York. He wondered if it was in some way related to her family that she wanted to travel there, but he hadn't dared ask. He knew that Grevil hadn't intended on staying in Sauville after the almost war, so it seemed possible Victorique had intended to meet up with him, but considering the state of their relationship it didn't seem entirely likely either.

"At least there are trains that travel all the way to New York. Can you imagine how long other forms of travel would be?"

Victorique sniffed again, "You're weak Kujo, you never did have much endurance."

Kujo blushed, he suspected she was remembering when they'd been on the Queen Berry and he'd made her leave most of her luggage behind. It had been a ridiculous amount of items to bring, but on the other hand there had been wisdom in several of the items she had wanted to bring.

She turned away from the railing. "We should make land by morning. See to it that our things are ready." She walked away with a swish of her skirts.

Kujo chuckled at her sudden imperious attitude, some things about Victorique would never change.

* * *

Kujo huffed and puffed dragging their luggage towards the waiting cab. He was grateful that this was a short trip and then they'd ride to the train station, but he wished that Victorique hadn't found quite so many things necessary to bring on their departure from Japan. It felt a bit like the adventure with the Queen Berry all over again, except that he actually had to carry Victorique's belongings this time.

Finally everything was loaded and they were able to make their way towards the train station.

Victorique's natural curiosity had overcome her iciness from the other night and she spent the entire ride to the station half out the window examining the sights of the "New World". Kujo wanted to peek around curiously as well, but he sensed it might be better to watch Victorique in case she began to tumble out the window. There would be plenty of new sights along the way that he could participate in.

Victorique flew out of the carriage once they reached the train station. "Hurry Kujo, we need to find sweets. I want to try American candies."

Kujo rolled his eyes and focused on hauling luggage, Victorique had some coins in her pockets and unfortunately their bags were not going to unload themselves. After he'd unloaded several bags Victorique came racing back to him and held out a hand. "I need money Kujo." She demanded.

"I thought you had some." Kujo protested, but already shifted the bag he was carrying around so that he could reach into his pocket. He knew that it was quite usually to fight against Victorique when she became this determined.

"I don't have enough for these American sweets. It's too expensive but I must eat them anyways."

Kujo snorted at the ridiculousness of that statement but handed over some extra coins.

"Now hurry with the bags," Victorique commanded, "You still need to buy our tickets."

"Hai," Kujo responded, unable to resist letting a little bit of his military childhood slip into his tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the beach, Kujo!" Victorique's eyes were bright with excitement. "We made it again."

Kujo nodded happily. Their luggage was piled high on the side of a pier, but neither he or Victorique had been able to resist the idea of spending some time at the beach. It was in many ways their place, their promise. He wondered if there would be a beach in New York that they could live by. But at the very least they had this opportunity to watch the shimmer of water again. It was almost enough that he wished they could live on a boat, constantly in and out of ports so that they could visit beaches all the time.

Victorique fell back into the sand, with what seemed like a splash from all the sand that her fall poofed into the air. Kujo winced at the thought of cleaning all that sand out of her hair later, then he brushed it off. What did it matter if her hair was disastrous and needed clean up? They were at the beach and could watch the ocean together again. The enjoyment of that was surely worth the pain later.

Kujo stared out at the ocean and breathed deeply to taste the air. He liked being by oceans, it reminded him of his childhood in Japan. Ruri used to take him to the beach during the summer, it had helped distract him the loneliness of a distant father and brothers who had gone off to war.

"Kujo," Victorique spoke in one of her sulkiest tones.

He glanced down at her.

"Why aren't you sitting by me?"

Kujo chuckled and plopped down beside her. "I was enjoying the American side of the ocean."

"You can do that next to me." It amused him that she could be so grumpy, but he knew that it was the easiest way for Victorique to express affection, even if it didn't entirely make sense.

"I'm here now. We can sit on this beach for as long as you like."

Victorique grinned dreamily and stared up at the sky. "Make sure we don't miss our train Kujo."

* * *

Kujo yawned and tried not to nod off. Their train wasn't scheduled to leave until almost midnight and one of them had to stay awake to know when the train arrived so they could board. Victorique had nodded off hours ago, her head resting lightly against Kujo's shoulder. Her soft breathing only added to the sleepy atmosphere. He glanced around the platform again to examine the other passengers.

Almost everyone seemed to be in a daze. There was one figure seated alone on a bench at the far end of the platform that broke the sleepy mold. She sat stiffly erect, eyes seeming to constantly scan the space in front of her. She looked rather well-to-do in a deep burgundy colored dress and her hair pulled neatly back in a bonnet. A single golden strand of hair had escaped and framed the profile of her face. Kujo watched her curiously, wondering why she might be so alert at such an hour. He hadn't noticed her arrival, but he hadn't been trying to specifically observe his fellow passengers so closely until this moment either.

In the distance he thought he heard a faint whistle, perhaps the train was finally arriving. Several of the other passengers' heads bobbed as if they'd caught the sound as well.

Kujo nudged Victorique gently. "The train is coming."

Victorique grumbled incoherently, but didn't stir.

Kujo sighed. "Victorique. You need to wake up, it's time for us to get on the train. You can sleep more there."

More grumbles.

Kujo gritted his teeth, if she was going to be so stubborn he would just have to carry onto the train, it wasn't his first choice but with Victorique, sometimes it came down to doing things that he didn't want to do. He just hoped he had time to get her settled and get all their luggage on board.


End file.
